Oneshots and Ideas: Harry Potter
by Tys1990
Summary: A collection Oneshots and Ideas that my mind has come up with.  Some funny, some disturbing and some just plain odd.  Rated for safety.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K Rowling.

This will be a series of Oneshots and random ideas, some funny and some that are just plain freaky, with stuff in between and will most likely be an ongoing project due to my craziness coming up with insane ideas. Some ideas I may expand into their own stories. If any of you want to continue them send me a PM for permission and send me link to it if I grant it.

This is rated M because some of the individual pieces may meet the criteria for M-rated fics, this does not mean that they all are.

I hope you enjoy them.


	2. Harry Potter: Soul Reaper

Disclaimer: My name is not J.K Rowling or Tite Kubo so it is unlikely that I own either Harry Potter or Bleach

* * *

Harry Potter – Soul Reaper

In a quiet suburban neighbourhood at night, in Surrey, England, sat a house. This house was the fourth house of the street Privet Drive, all the houses in this street were all very pleasant and similar, almost uniform even, where nothing out of the ordinary could be expected to happen. However this evening several things out of the ordinary did happen, first an old man that would have been able to pass himself off as Merlin due to his appearance had just seemed to have popped out of nowhere and then individually put out each street lamp, soon after that a nearby cat transformed into a woman that for all purposes appeared to be dressed as a witch, after the two people arrived at Number 4, a motorbike of all things came out of the sky, and it's drive was just as unusual, with his impressive height putting him head and shoulders above the tallest of men after a brief argument they trio left a baby on the front step of the house, with a note hidden in his blankets, before then leaving just as easily as they came.

And it is here where our story truly begins. As the child shivered in the cold November air he was woken by a dark pressure that filled the area, he was able to look around and found himself in a place he had never been before, he was scared but there was no one there for him. The source of the oppressive feelings soon made itself known as a rip in the very air itself appeared, from which, what can only be described as a monster stepped out of it. It was around twelve feet tall, and on all fours like a gorilla with four sickle like claws on its hands and had a sickly purple collared skin but the most distinguishing feature about it was the bone whit mask that covered it's head, the face looked just like a human skull except for its yellow eyes and large canines.

Once the rip seemed to have finished mending itself the creature raised its head an took in the scent of its surroundings, once it had locked onto a particular scent it began to lumber its way down the street until it was only half a dozen feet away, looking down at the baby that had just been left on the door step earlier that evening, it fear filled eyes looking right back at it,

"So you're the source of the tasty smelling spirit energy. A shame that you only look like a little snack." It's voice had a hollow and echoing sound about it.

It lean slightly towards the baby before sniffing again,

"Ah but you seem to have more than your own spirit energy, it's only a little but still it it's a bonus. Oh well, bon appétit."

As the creature began to reach out for the child with one of its clawed hands there was a barely noticeable shift in the air before the child cried out, releasing an amount of spiritual power that made the creature falter before a blade came down and cut through the creature's arm. It reared back and screamed in pain as it held its bleeding stump. When it looked back to where the baby was and found that in between them stood a person dressed in black Japanese-style robes, with a sword held in her hand looking bored despite facing the monstrosity before her,

"You bitch! You honestly want to fight me, Soul Reaper?" it screamed at her,

"No. You're not worth it."

Before the creature had time to respond she had rushed forward and cleaved its head in two. Sheathing her sword, she walked towards the baby to see if it was alright and was surprised to find it looking at her,

"Huh, that's odd. Most humans shouldn't see me. Especially not a baby."

Seeing a piece of, what appeared to be, parchment in blanket that the baby was wrapped up in, she picked it up and read it to see if she could find out why it was left out,

"Dumbasses. What were they thinking leaving you out here, you could get a cold or worse."

She thought for a moment before picking up the baby,

"I suppose you can stay with me tonight lil' Harry."

* * *

The next morning, after Vernon Dursley had left for work, Petunia Dursley was watching a chat show on the television when she heard someone knocking on the front door. Opening it she found herself answering to a person in a pink sundress, holding a baby that had a familiar set of eyes,

"Mrs Dursley?" she enquired,

"Yes?" Petunia enquired numbly

"I was out late last night and I found your nephew on your front step, and since I didn't want him to freeze to death I brought him with me so I could bring him to you now." she answered quickly,

When the stranger said 'nephew' alarm bell started to ring in Petunia's mind,

"Excuse me?" she practically growled out,

"Don't worry he's okay," The stranger replied smiling "anyway the note here says that you need to take care of him now and..."

"No!" Petunia said firmly,

"Huh?"

"My family and I don't want anything to do with the freak, he is not welcome here. Leave!" and with that Petunia slammed the door in the stranger's face.

Feeling a strange shift in the spiritual pressure in the area, the Soul Reaper began to walk away,

"Bitch. Don't worry lil' Harry you won't have to go to her, but what to do?" She furrowed her brow in concentration, "It's a shame you can't come with me." Her eyes suddenly opened in realisation, "Hey, why not? You had fun with me right?" Harry gurgled happily in response, "And proved last night I could take care of you." She nodded he head in confirmation, "Come on lil' Harry. Once I get rid of this gigai we're heading to Soul Society."

* * *

A week later one on the captains of the Gotei 13, was making his way through his barracks looking for his lieutenant, it was day that they were supposed to do their paper work and although he knew she hated to do it, he was at least going to get her to do at least some of it. Ever since she had gotten back from the world of the living a week ago she seemed to have spent most of her time in her room, and when he did see her she seemed to be a lot more tired than usually, although he would never admit it, he was worried that she might be sick. Not finding her anywhere he decide to check her room, normally she would be up by now but given how had been recently...

Finally arriving at his lieutenant's room he knocked on the door, which seemed to trigger a scuffling of movement,

"I'll be out in a minute!" his lieutenant's voice rang out,

After a minute of waiting, which seemed drag on longer than it should for the captain, the door opened slightly letting his lieutenant's head poke through,

"Good morning." She greeted him brightly,

He found this suspicious as normally she would have already jumped on his back and asked him if he had any candy,

"Yachiru, what are you hiding?" The 11th division captain asked,

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything Kenny." The pink haired girl answered, not making eye contact with her father figure,

"Then I guess you won't mind me coming in then?"

As Kenpachi made his way into the room he found that there seemed to be nothing out of place and there lied the problem, normally he would have to be careful to avoid breaking one of the numerous toys that were strewn about the room, it was too clean. As he looked around the room he found that her bed had quite a large lump in it.

He reached for the covers,

"Yachiru, what have I told you about no pets?"

When he looked at what the lump was he was surprised, to find that it was actually a baby boy dressed in one of Yachiru's spare uniforms (which was much too big for it), sucking on a lollipop, he looked back at his lieutenant,

"Yachiru ... what's this?"

She smiled at him proudly before replying

"My baby."

Kenpachi just looked at her completely stupefied after hearing the words no parent ever wants to hear from their (very) underage daughter, when the words sunk in he started to unleash enough spiritual pressure to be felt across the Seireitei, that no special eye-patch would be able to keep contained,

"WHAT!"

* * *

After finally calming down he called his 3rd seat, Ikkaku Madarame, and his 5th seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa, to his office along with Yachiru and the boy, Harry Potter. Both officers were just as surprised to find out that their Lieutenant Kusajishi had somehow managed to get her hands on a baby,

"Yachiru I want you to explain to me why you have a baby." The imposing captain asked his subordinated/adoptive daughter,

"Why are Baldy and Yun-Yun here?" she asked innocently,

"Because I might have to ask for their opinions about what to do," 'and how best to keep you busy while I make whoever's responsible suffer.'

"Oh, okay."

Yachiru then proceeded to tell them about the event that led to her taking care of Harry, when she finished Kenpachi was pinching the bridged of his nose in frustration,

"Yachiru, you have to take him back."

Yachiru looked devastated,

"But he's got nowhere to go!"

"Yachiru, you're still a child yourself. You can't look after a baby. He has to go back." Kenpachi said,

"A shame really, he does have beautiful eyes." Yumichika added,

"But it's not fair he's like my strong lil' brother."

"It doesn't matter i... did you say strong?" Kenpachi asked,

"Oh boy," Ikkaku groaned,

"Yeah, when the Hollow tried to eat him, he released enough power to scare it. Not as much as you Kenny but he's still a baby."

Kenpachi leaned back into his chair in contemplation, before breaking out into a psychotic grin,

"Alright I'll let you keep him, but on one condition…"

"Really? What is Kenny?" Yachiru asked, her eye practically sparkling,

"I get to train the kid when he's older, if he's as strong as you say then he should be able to give me a good challenge after I'm finished putting him through some thorough training."

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika suddenly felt sorry for the boy, they considered their Captain's regular 'light' training tough, if this kid went through with the Captain's thorough training it would probably kill him. Or turn him into a mini-Kenpachi.

Meanwhile Yachiru leapt across the table to give her captain a hug,

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! You hear that Harry I'm going to be your new sister."

"Yachi! Yachi!" The baby said, while waving his hands happily,

* * *

And so Harry was looked after by the second least parental division in the Gotei 13 (with the 12th being the least). Yachiru had Ikkaku make small bands filled with rice, which they then attached to Harry's wrists and ankles, in order to start building up his strength as well a small woden sword for him to practice with whenever he tried to copy members of the division, especially Kenpachi, though at times he seemed to use it as a chew toy. Yumichika decided that if they were going be bringing up the kid then he was at least try and make it so the kid had some decent fashion sense, granted the kid was more likely to get the clothes covered in mud but hey it takes time to make a masterpiece. Everybody burst out laughing when Harry tried to say Ikkaku's name for the first time, he had made decent efforts with the Captain ("Ken"/"Kenny"), Lieutenant ("Yachi") and the 5th seat ("Yumi") but Ikkaku's 'nickname' came about when he was about to feed the kid,

*Flashback*

Ikkaku was mixing up some porridge for the baby when he first heard it,

"Icky."

"Huh?"

"Icky."

"What are you talking about kid? You like this, hell, you had some yesterday."

Harry then pointed at him,

"Ikky."

The men around them started to quietly chuckle, and Ikkaku started to realise what the kid was trying to say, no way was he going to let himself be called Icky,

"It's Ikkaku, kid."

"Ikky."

"Ikkaku."

"Ikky."

Ikkaku sighed,

"Ikkaku. Say it with me, Ik-ka-ku."

Harry just scrunched his face up in frustration before speaking,

"Baldie."

Ikkaku's eye twitched as the men burst out laughing,

"God damn it! You little ..."

*End Flashback*

Needless to say Harry learnt several new words that day, and continued to call Ikkaku 'Baldie' ever since. Even now Ikkaku swear that the kid does it to annoy him, but unfortunately he's the only one that sees the mischievous glint, one very similar to his pink haired vice-captain. At least he didn't bite his head like Yachiru, although he admitted that it was probably only a matter of time.

Surprisingly Kenpachi actually turned out to be quite good at dealing with the boy (at least when compared to the rest of the division , when question about it he simply responded that he had experience from dealing with Yachiru when they were still in the Rukon District.

For two months the division kept their 'unofficial recruit' a secret, until it became time for the yearly physicals.

* * *

Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th division, made her way over to the 11th division's barracks, followed closely by her lieutenant- Isane Kotesu. The reason for her visting the barracks was simple, both Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi had skipped their annual physical exams, again, and so she was forced to go retrieve them herself, _again_, it was quite irritating for the normally gentle captain.

After _politely_ asking one of the division members where they might be Unohana and Isane made their way to Lieutenant Kusajishi's room. When they was just about to enter the room they heard Kenpachi's voice coming from inside,

"... and with a final swing of his sword the powerful warrior cut the fucking dragon's head clean off."

Isane was visibly shocked at the language that Kenpachi was using to tell what should be a children's story, Unohana thought that it seemed pretty typical of the imposing captain,

"And then what happened?"

"The warrior went to his woman where they then ..."

Deciding to step in before it got too graphic in a different sense, Unohana opened the door to the room,

"Captain Zaraki are you sure you should be going into such detail with ... such ... young ..."

The reason for Unohana's surprise was that not only was Kenpachi telling the story to Yachiru but also to what appeared to be a very young boy. Looking towards her fellow captain still smiling as serenely as usual,

"Zaraki. Explain. Now." Her voice however lacked the usual warmth it had and considering frosty would be an understatement.

Zaraki Kenpachi may be a lot of things, brave? Yes. Insane? Definitely. Stupid? No. So when faced with a pissed-off Unohana that wants information, he did one of the few sensible things in his life.

He talked faster than Yachiru on a sugar rush.

* * *

The next day, Captain-Commander Yamamoto called an immediate, mandatory meeting for all captains and vice-captains. He had been informed by Captain Unohana that not only was the 11th division hiding a child but also a human child from the world of the living with the support of the captain, the reason apparently was because Captain Zaraki of all people wanted to bring the child up, granted bring him up into a mini-Zaraki no doubt. Normally he would have ordered the child to have been taken to its proper guardians or an orphanage of some kind; however Captain Unohana mentioned that there may be some complications that would need to be addressed. Hence why he called for the highest officers of soul society, Captain Unohana wanted to explain it to all of the captains at once and it would also allow for all of them to reason out the best course of action.

Once most of the captains and vice-captains had assembled an uncomfortable silence descended upon them. After ten minutes of waiting the 8th division captain, Shunsui Kyōraku, spoke up,

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, old-man Yama, and guess that you didn't call us here for a social call, eh?"

"Indeed, but there are still two officers missing as well as the subject of this meeting." Yamamoto responded,

The Captain of the 12th Division and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Mayuri Kurostuchi, spoke up,

"Ah yes, the barbarian Zaraki and his pink-haired brat. Given how bad both their senses of direction are perhaps the 'subject' should be retrieved so we can continue the meeting without having to waste time waiting for them."

"That is not an available option, given that Captain Zaraki is the one bringing the subject of this meeting, besides I can feel his spiritual pressure approaching and he should be here any minute." Answered Yamamoto,

Indeed a minute later the imposing captain made his way into the room with his lieutenant hanging onto one of his shoulders as usual, what surprised everyone else was the black haired boy hanging onto his other shoulder,

"See Kenny, I told you this was the way."

"I guess you were right this time."

" 'This time?' It's not my fault that you keep getting lost." Yachiru said while looking genuinely confused,

"You're the one that gives me the directions." Kenpachi replied getting frustrated,

"Don't blame others for your own mistakes Kenny." She replied,

"Yay Yachi!" The little boy said, waving one of his arms in the air, the long sleeves hiding his hand,

"See? Lil' Harry agrees with me."

"He would." Kenpachi grumbled

Upon seeing the extra 'guest' the other officers easily concluded that the boy was going to be the subject of the meeting, however why exactly they couldn't guess. Some the ideas that was running through their heads ranged from Captain Zarkai secretly having a son and was about to announce who the mother was, to someone loaning their powers to the boy and was unable to get them back (but how likely was that?). Rangiku Matsumoto, Vice Captain of the 10th Division, paused just a moment before quickly appearing next to Kenpach in order to get a better look at Harry,

"Aww, he's so cute in that little robe." She gushed, her eyes sparkling as she held her arms out the boy, "Come give Rangiku a hug."

The boy easily jumped from Kenpachi's back and wrapped his arms around the lieutenant's neck. Feeling embarrassed by the actions of his lieutenant, the Captain of the 10th Division, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, reminded her to let the meeting commence,

"Matsumoto, in case you haven't realised it we are currently in a meeting. You can play with the baby later."

It was at this moment that the Captain of the 3rd Division, Gin Ichimaru, chose to speak up,

"My, My. What's the matter little Tōshirō? Jealous?" His ever present smirk present on his face,

"Hardly. And it's Captain Hitsugaya." The young captain replied frostily,

"So only a little bit then."

"Shut it you ..."

Before Hitsugaya could finish his sentence, the captain commander banged his walking stick on the ground in order to get everyone's attention,

"Enough. As I am sure you are all aware the reason I have called all of you here because of the boy currently hanging onto Lieutenant Matsumoto's neck. It seems that Lieutenant Kusajishi found the boy on a door step in the world of the living on a routine patrol and after eliminating a Hollow, that tried to consume the child, she tried to hand the child to his last living relative, who then refused to take him in and so in an act of kindness she decide to try and care for the child in secret, until he was discovered by Captain Zaraki, and later by Captain Unohana who shall now continue."

"Thank you Captain-Comander," she said politely, "after finding the child under the care of the 11th Division I ran a medical scan of the child and found him to be in good condition. However there were a few anomalies which I looked into, not only does the he have naturally high spiritual power but it seems that he is also a wizard."

There was some muttering amongst some of the officers before Captain Hitsugaya voiced a question,

"Excuse me, but did you say wizard? I thought that they were just the stuff of fairy tales."

"I assure you that there are real, they're spiritually aware people capable of using abilities similar to kido, however they lack the raw power of it in some regards. Instead they have more versatility and their barriers, known as 'wards', are quite subtle compared to our own. They live in isolation and hiding from the other humans due to the persecution during the medieval and renaissance time frames. While the ability is usually a familial trait it can skip numerous generations. As a whole they're not much of a problem when compared to the Quincy, who almost threw the balance of life into chaos, wizards and witches have performed some dangerous experiments, such as splitting their souls via ritualistic murder to act as anchors in the world of the living, known as Horcruxes ..."

This surprised most of the younger officers present and even made Isane and Momo Hinamori, the 5th division lieutenant, pale slightly. Captain Kurotsuchi looked intrigued,

"... also they have been able to create a form of pseudo-hollow, known as a dementor, they are not as powerful as a regular hollow and are incapable of evolving in the menos class."

This information even more shocking to most of the officers, the thought that humans could actually create a form of hollow was disconcerting to say the least. Captain Kurotsuchi started looking at the boy holding onto Matsumoto with a calculating eye. Captain Hitsugaya was confused slightly,

"I don't understand, they seem even more dangerous than what the Quincy were, so how come they haven't had to be dealt with in the same mannar? Or even those 'Dementors'?"

"That's because most of them are just getting on with their lives, I don't doubt that most of them aren't even aware of Soul Society existence, however finding them is difficult due to their wards that seem capable of hiding them from both hollows and ourselves, I can only guess that the Dementors are hidden behind one of these wards."

"I see. Thank you for clarifying."

"As I was saying, should a wizard become a plus spirit they will lack a chain of fate thereby significantly reducing the chances of them becoming a Hollow."

Unohan pused for a moment in order to allow what she said to sink in before continueing,

"When I ran a scan on the boy I found that he had some soul residue, remarkably like a horcrux, centred around the scar on his forehead. If I had to guess I would say that someone tried to turn him into one. If we were able to remove the residue, it could be handed over to the Department of Research for study."

"Sounds good to me." Captain Kurotsuchi agreed

"And what of the boy Captain?" Yamamoto asked,

"I'm afraid that I'm am in no position to say, although he does seem to be doing surprisingly well with the 11th division."

"You could always hand him over to me." Kurotsuchi suggested, this almost immediately met objection from Kenpachi,

"Hell no you creepy bastard! Why the hell you all talking about what to do with the kid, he's doing fine where he is, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that the boy is human and is not permitted to reside in the Soul Society, not until after his death at the very least." Yamamoto answered, "It would probably be best to return him to the world of the living and leave him in an orphanage as well as possibly erasing the memories he does have of soul society as a precautionary measure."

Several of the officers nodded their heads slightly in agreement, however Yachiru's eyes started to well up,

"Y...you're going to get rid of Harry?" Tears started to run down her face,

"It's the way it has to be Lieutenant Kusajishi." Yamamoto responded,

"B...but it's not fair, he's like my brother." She was now openly crying now, when a small voice was heard,

"Yachi?" the young child was looking concerned at the crying girl. Not getting a response he looked back and forth between Yachiru and the Captain-Commander before finally glaring, actually glaring, at Yamamoto,

"Basta."

Kenpachi chuckled while a few of the less mature officer contained their own. Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division and Head of the Kuchiki Family, sighed before addressing Kenpachi with his usual stoicism,

"Honestly, even I find it hard to believe that you were able to corrupt the boy in such a short amount of time."

"What did you say?" Kenpachi growled

"I believe that I was clear in what I said." Byakuya retorted,

Before the argument could escalate there was a flaring of spiritual power, it wasn't all that large compared to the officers but the fact that it was coming from Harry was what surprised everyone, it wasn't much by their standards but the amount that he was flaring at his age was surprising to say the least, it was as much as mid-level academy student boarding on a senior's lever, feeling the spiritual power from her brother Yachiru began to calm down

"Baldie Basta." The boy said, and before any of them realised what happened a load crack resounded in the air and Harry was no longer in Matsumoto's arms, surprising everyone,

"What the hell was that?" Kenpachi asked

"You mean you don't know? Honestly how long have you had him Zaraki?" Byakuya asked

"Hey! He's never done anything like this before and more importantly where did he go?"

There was clattering of wood on stone that caught their attention, when they all looked back at the commander Renji Abarai, Vice-Captain of the 6th Division, and Matsumoto clasped their hands on their mouths to stop themselves bursting out laughing at the unusual sight, Kenpachi started grinning while Yachiru started to giggle at the sight, the others were town between surprise and amusement. Harry was gnawing on the Commander's head in a way that seemed very familiar to Kenpachi.

The Captain Commander had dropped his cane in order to use both his hands in order to try and remove the currently gnawing boy from his head without hurting him, the boy wasn't actually hurting him, it was just very annoying. Just as he was about to finally be rid of the pest, the boy suddenly disappeared followed by a loud crack. This time he was nowhere to be seen in the room.

"Where did he go this time?" the Commander asked,

"We don't know sir." Chōjirō Sasakibe, Lieutenant of the 1st Division answered,

"Then all of you find him and bring him back at once."

"Understood sir." The officers responded before leaving.

* * *

At first they thought that he might have been somewhere in the building, when they couldn't find him there they checked the wider and wider areas until eventually they were searching throughout the Seireitei.

* * *

Calmly making his way to back to the Research and Development centre Captain Kurotsuchi, followed by his Lieutenant – Nemu Kurotsuchi, and was contemplating the interesting _specimen_ that seemed to have been dropped with his grasp. Like Captain Hitsugaya he had considered the like of Witches and Wizards to be the stuff of fairly tails yet now there was one for him to study, if was a blow to his pride to be informed about them by that insufferable Unohana but due to being one of the oldest Soul Reapers in the Gotei 13 she most likely had firsthand experience with them. He had decided to go to his lab to see if there was any unusual spiritual signal when the boy disappeared and if there were he would try to find a way to track them and thus the boy as well.

* * *

After ordering some of her men to look for the boy Soifon, the 2nd Division Captain Commander of the Onmitsukidō, Corp Commander of the Executive Militia and Head of the Fon Family, began to think about what the boy had just done. What the boy had done was not Shunpo, also known as Flash Steps, it was just impossible for a baby to actually know it. So that meant that it was something else, but what? Maybe it was an ability of those wizards, see even felt foolish just thinking it.

As she thought about the wizards as a whole she decided that she didn't have enough information about them to make an accurate decision, she decided that later on she would send some men on a recon mission to try and find any information about them, both in the archives and the world of the living.

* * *

Rushing their way back to their barracks Kenpachi and Yachiru burst through the entrance intent on getting as many of their men searching as possible, it was around the time that most of the men usually at lunch so they made their way to the mess hall, just as they were about to enter the door opened letting out Yumichika and Ikkaku, with the 3rd seat carrying a familiar sleeping figure.

"So this is where he got to, you can hand him to me Ikkaku." Said Kenpachi,

Handing to boy over to the captain, Ikkaku asked something that was on his mind,

"What the hell happened? One moment we were all eating, the next, the kid just suddenly appears and lands on the table. I checked him over and he doesn't seem hurt."

"We don't know what happened, hopefully if the Old-man lets the kid stay we can figure out what it was."

* * *

For the second time that day the captains had once again assembled in order to determine the fate of the boy,

"So where did you find the boy Captain Zaraki?" Yamamoto asked the imposing Captain

"The kid had somehow ended up in my men's Mess Hall, must have tired himself out, he's fast asleep right now."

"I suppose that will make it easier to take him back to the world of the living." Yamamoto commented, causing Kenpachi to frown,

"Old-man Yama, if might interrupt for a moment." Kyōraku said,

"What is it?"

"This kid he's got a ton of spiritual power right? So maybe it would be best for him to stay here and before you say anything, think about it. It's already been proven that hollows are attracted to his spiritual power, if we return him to the human world not only would we be putting the boy in danger, but the humans around him as well. Our duty is to protect humans from hollows and if we take the boy back to the world of the living we would be failing in that duty."

The officers considered his words with the majority of them visibly agreeing,

"I see Kyōraku, I'll admit that I had overlooked that matter. But should he stay in the Seireitei, who would be the one to take care of him?" The Commander Pondered,

Kyōraku smiled before speaking,

"Well I'm sure that the 4th Division could handle it, their duties are usually light so there should be plenty of people able to care for him, how about it Unohana feel up to it?"

"I suppo..." Unohana began only to interrupted,

"OH HELL NO!" Kenpachi roared, "There is no way in hell I am letting a kid with as much potential as him go to that bunch of pansies, I'd rather he went to little miss 'ittie bittie titties' squad, at least there he'd be able to kill something!"

"Care to repeat that Zaraki?" both women said in eerie unison, although Unohana had her ever-present serene smile and Soifon simply looked furious,

"Need me to repeat myself?"

Just as things were about to get out of hand between Kenpachi and Soifon, the Captain Commander banged his staff on the floor three times,

"I have made my decision about the boy's fate."

"He shall go to ..."

* * *

Author's section:

Aaaand cut!

Well that's the first entry for my "One Shots and Ideas – Harry Potter".

It should be obvious by now that this is a Crossover with Bleach. I can't help toying with idea of Harry being raised in the Seireitei due to the number of people he could possibly try to emulate, for example:

Soifon: Crazy assassin, that's obsessed of her old master (to what extent is debatable), maybe Harry could give her something to else to focus on.

Unohana: Skilled healer that takes no crap from nobody, not even from Kenpachi and is arguably the scariest captain of the Gotei 13. Seems like she could be one of the few remotely normal potential role models.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi: Freaky and Sadist Sociopath. The walking cliché of a mad scientist. Pity his enemies because he won't, he'll take his time until he's bored where he'll then put them out of their misery. Not someone you would consider a role model but consider this, what if he was doing it to show Harry's 'guardian' that he's the better Captain by making Harry more interested in his division (would probably work better with either Unohana or Kenpachi) and lure him away to do some tests on the boy.

Kenpachi Zaraki: Easily one of the most bad-arse characters of Bleach yet still seems to have some parenting skills as evidenced by Yachiru. Imagine the Wizarding world's horror if a Kenpachi raised Potter turns up, the cowards would piss themselves in terror. If Voldemort was to somehow incapacitate Harry (probably through trickery) and capture him, then picture the Zaraki Squad led by Kenpachi and a Pissed off Yachiru storming the Death Eaters' base.

Harry would probably be quite close Yachiru regardless of who he ended up with as a guardian (unless it was Aizen, Gin or Tossen) but would view her as a sister and/or best friend.

Of course Voldemort would be too weak to be the main villain. That spot would belong Aizen (the evil genius that he is). So he would probably only serve as a warm up villain at best.

Some of you may be wondering about Yachiru's (and later Harry's) language earlier on, the simple answer is that I don't see Kenpachi or the 11th holding back their language just because of a child's presence so it would be easy for her (and Harry) to pick it up.

If I find the time I may continue this as its own story but if someone want to have a try then just send me a PM for permission and send me link to it if I grant it.

"Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome."


	3. Harry Potter: Morning Star

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Harry Potter' or 'Hellsing', those belong to J.K. Rowling and Kouta Hirano respectively.

* * *

Harry Potter – Morning Star

Harry Potter had been left on the doorstep of his relatives house when he was just over a year old, and had been left there for his own protection for you see he was a wizard just like his parents, however due to a series of unfortunate circumstances his parents were murdered and in her last act Harry's mother used her sacrifice to form a type of blood based protective magic around Harry, that would shield him from her murderer. After his assailant's curse rebounded, Harry was transported to his aunts in the hope that the blood protections would protect him from external threats. The key word being 'external'.

His aunt and uncle treated him with disdain and as soon as he was able had him doing menial tasks around the household while neglecting him including mentally and emotionally abusing him as well, even occasionally using his Uncle's belt on him. It wasn't the worst of conditions, nor was it anywhere near an appropriate environment for a child.

It was during this night that not only would Harry's life but a balance of power throughout the world as well.

* * *

It was late one evening when Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt, making her way back home after attending a book club at a friend's house (which involved more gossiping and drinking wine than discussing the book), feeling slightly tipsy she decided to leave early. When she was passing a snicket not to far from her home she was suddenly pulled into its dark shadows and before she could put up any resistance or scream a maw of fangs tore into her thin throat.

A couple of minutes later her corpse was discarded to the ground as her consumer elegantly wiped the corner of her mouth with her finger before smirking,

"Thanks for the snack but it's been a while since I've fed and need more prey." She paused briefly to move her brown medium length brown hair from her eyes as she seeming thought about something, while she slowly sucked the blood off of her finger, "At least I know where I can get a decent amount now, as well as some decent quality blood as well. I don't know why, but a mages blood tastes so much better." She said with glee as a malicious glint could be seen in her crimson eyes.

* * *

Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, had been dozing in his armchair while Dudley, Harry's cousin, as playing with some toys on the floor in front of him. He was woken up by the sound of the door slamming open,

"Is something wrong dear?" He asked as he groggily stood up to greet his wife, however when he looked towards the doorway he saw some unknown woman leaning in his doorway with an amused smirk on her face while twirling, what he recognised as, his wife's keys around her finger.

"Who are you? Where's Petunia? And why are you here?" He asked angrily while clenching his fists,

"In that order. I'm Elizabeth. Your wife is probably still in the ally where I left her and I'm here to finish my meal." The woman answered with a sadistic smile, exposing her elongated fangs as she lifted her head up enough for Vernon to see her crimson eyes.

Due to being aware of the magical world and having received warnings from Petunia's sister about what kind of monsters and dangers that the Dark Lord Mouldy-something commanded, Vernon was able to realize the dire situation his family was in and with that realization his instincts took over. An instant after the vampire had finished he hit it in the face with a right hook, reminiscent of the one from his day at Smelting's boxing club, and tried to follow it up with a left cross but before his fist made contact his wrist was caught in the powerful grip of hunter before she gave a sharp twist of her hand to snap his arm like a dried twig.

Vernon scream as his bone tore through his skin, he looked towards his son with panic and desperation in his eyes,

"Dudley Ru…" He was cut off by the vampire tightly grabbing hold of his neck before she tightened it even more until a loud snap was heard as his neck snapped terrifying the five year old on the floor,

"DADD…" his scream was interrupted by a knife from the woman's belt piercing him between the eyes, making the child slump to the ground.

Looking down at the two bodies the vampire smiled darkly before making her way towards the kitchen door as her bloodlust continued to rise,

"Two down, one delicacy to go."

And with that she kicked the door down, barley able to contain her excitement.

* * *

Abject terror would be suitable means of describing Harry's current state of mind. He had been standing on a stool, chopping vegetables to cook for dinner when he heard something coming from the front room and though that he aunt was back. When he checked however, forgetting to put down the knife, he bore witness to the murder of his uncle and cousin by the vampire through a crack in the door. When he saw the vampire heading towards the kitchen he backed away from the door hoping that she didn't see him.

It was not to be. When the vampire kicked the door off of its hinges she gave into her bloodlust and pounced at the seemingly helpless human prey. In an instant she roughly tackled the child and slammed him into the ground while her vicious maw ripped into her prey's throat allowing her to taste the sweet and addictive ambrosia that was the young wizard's blood.

But something seemed to be wrong, horribly wrong. As soon as she had pounced on him she felt an agonising pain in her chest and so, struggling to breathe, she let go of her prey's throat and looked down at her chest, what she saw made her eyes widen in disbelief. There protruding from where her heart was, was a knife held in the hand of the child she had attacked blindly. She couldn't believe it, grown men who where no slouches when it came to a fight had been rendered helpless by her hunger, yet this child landed a lethal blow by accident and shear dumb luck. Before she could think anymore about her situation she finally gave way to the deadly blow, no longer able to prey on others ever again, as her blood mingled with the child's that was spilling onto the floor.

As his attacker passed on, a dying Harry clutched hold of the gaping wound on his neck in a futile attempt to stem the flow of blood. He may have been young but he knew that if he kept bleeding he would soon die. In desperation he rolled onto his belly and began to lap up the mixed blood from the floor in a naive attempt to get more blood back into his body, ignorant of the effects of drinking the vampire's blood as well.

* * *

Twelve hours later the local police authorities were waiting outside of a tapped off Dursley residence, which was currently being examined by people from a previously unheard of group. The Hellsing Organiseation.

Inside a twelve year old Integra Fairbrook Windgate Hellsing, recent head of the Hellsing Organisation, was surveying the scene laid out before her, while Hellsing's forensic team started their analysis of the situation and began to prepare a suitable story to feed to the police officers outside. Standing beside the girl were two men, the first was a smartly dressed older gentleman wearing a monocle and with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, his name was Walter C. Dornez, a retainer of the Hellsing family. The other was a much younger looking man he was dressed in a charcoal grey suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant and intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a long red duster coat and on his head he wore a floppy brimmed red fedora hat, with round and orange-tinted, wire-frames sunglasses that had goggle sidings and on his hands he wore a pair of white gloves with an intricate seal array, his name was Alucard, an abnormally powerful vampire bound into the servitude of the Hellsing family.

"Does anybody know what happened here?" Integra asked,

"Yes Ma'am." One of the forensics answered, "It seems that this is the home of the woman that was found not too far from here. Our guess is that the vampire got to her first before making its way to the house, judging by the positioning and condition of the body's we suspect that she was after a specific target."

"That would explain how it was able to get past the blood wards then." Alucard commented, causing the others to look at him strangely,

"What are you talking about?" His young master asked,

"I sensed the recently collapsed wards as we entered the property barrier. In answer of your question, blood wards are an obscure and complicated form of magic brought about by the willing sacrifice of a family member in order to ensure the protection of a loved one, the more love that that recipient of that protection receives the more effective they'll be. I assume that there was another person living her that was related to the woman who lived here." Alucard elaborated,

"The records we pulled indicate that her five year old nephew was living here under their care." Walter confirmed,

"Who appears to be missing currently." One of the forensics chipped in,

"If the vermin managed to gain the blood of the woman or her son, then it would have been able to bypass the wards, not that they were all that strong from the feel of things. If I had to guess I'd say that they were indifferent towards him, probably because they were afraid of him."

"Why would they be afraid of him?" Integra asked,

"Probably because they were afraid that he would use magic on them." Her vampiric servant answered,

"Are you being serious?" she asked

"Of course I am. It takes someone who was born with the gift of magic in order to form a blood ward and since I highly doubt that the woman we found could actually use magic, nor did she make the proper preparations in order to perform the spell required, I can guess that it was the nephew's mother who performed it. If the boy's mother was magical then there's a chance that he could be as well."

"Hold on, if the boy's mother was magical then why isn't his aunt?" Walter asked,

Alucard carelessly shrugged his shoulders before answering,

"I don't know. Can't say I really care either, but if you want an answer then maybe it's because the boy's mother was the first witch in her family or his aunt didn't inherit it from her parents. There could be other reasons but frankly I don't see the point in getting to into it."

After a brief lull in the conversation Integra addressed the forensic who spoke to her before,

"How do you know that the vampire was female? I thought that their bodies are destroyed when they are killed, which would make identification tricky, to say the least."

"Actually little master, it's only when holy or blessed weapons are used are the bodies destroyed upon death, and even then it's not always a hundred percent guaranteed. Although I suppose you could use ample amounts of explosives to pull of the same results." Alucard answered her with a grin towards the end of his explanation,

"Yes … erm … that seems about right Mr Alucard, sir … er …the body is over here maybe you could briefly examine it and see if there's anything we had missed." The clearly intimidated forensics investigator requested.

After briefly and half-heartedly glaring at the man in front of him, Alucard made his way into the kitchen to briefly examine the body. Upon seeing the corpse with a simple kitchen knife sticking out of her chest and the blood around her mouth he gave a malicious grin before something about the blood pools caught his attention but he didn't know what it was at first, paying more attention to the dried patterns he was able to make out what it was and started to laugh darkly,

"What's so amusing Alucard?" His young master, who had just entered the room, asked,

"It seems that the missing boy has a strong will to live, judging by the vegetables on the counter and the position of the stool it would be safe to say that the boy was chopping them when the vermin attacked. It seems that she was stupid enough to impale herself on the blade, but not before she bit the boy, but he didn't die. Do you know why that is? If you look at the blood on the floor you might work it out." Alucard explained, a manic grin forming on his face,

Integra looked at the dried blood pool and didn't notice anything unusual about it, however when she paid closer attention to it she noticed parts of it looked to had its flow stopped as if something was blocking it, and the subtle indications that alluded to there being two sources of blood but what really caught her eyes was the patches of the blood that was smeared, it looked familiar to her and when she looked towards Alucard her eyes widened in realisation she was able to conclude what had happened,

"He drank some of the blood didn't he?" She asked her servant with a gasp,

"He certainly lapped it up, and not just his own but some of the vermin's as well." Alucard answered with a grin,

"Alucard are you honestly telling me that at this moment there is a recently infected, vampiric child running loose on the streets of London? And if that wasn't bad enough said child could potentially use magic as well?" Walter asked in disbelief,

"Indeed. I have a feeling that things are going to get quite interesting soon." The No-Life King answered with a sadistic smile, while gazing at the moon through the window.

* * *

In a house down the street an elderly woman with a fondness for cats took a pinch of powder from a small bag and threw it into her fireplace. Whatever was happening at the Dursley's needed to be brought to the Headmaster's attention.

* * *

*Eleven Years Later*

In Somerset late one night, a brief and quiet crack was heard in a woodland clearing that announced the sudden appearance of an individual. The person seemed to be a black haired young man in his mid teens, he wore black denim jeans, a black leather belt with a steal buckle and studs, a pair of black trainers with silver trim, a black long-sleeve button-up silk shirt with an open collar, from which a simple rosary could be seen around his neck, and emerald-green tinted sunglasses covered his eyes despite the lack of actual sunlight.

The strangest things he wore however, was a pair silver coloured and metallic gauntlets on his hands, the first layer was much duller in coloration and seemed to be a tightly woven mesh so fine that it was to the point where it could be considered metal cloth. The second layer though looked as though it was indeed made from high quality silver and consisted of numerous parts that lay on the top of his hands and were connected wide bracelet like parts, which were tight against his wrists. The different parts however had a distinctly macabre appearance, apart from the joints connecting them; they each looked like the bones that each one covered which gave an eerie skeletal appearance which was enhanced by the etching on the different pieces, closer inspection would reveal that they were in fact runes. The bracelet parts were made of the same material as the 'bones' and likewise had numerous runes on them, they each also had two screws on the opposites sides of the bracelets that did not seem to connect to any other part of the gauntlets but if someone were to look more closely at one of the screw heads they would notice some dried blood on it giving away their gruesome purpose; they were screwed into the very flesh of the wearer.

A moment after his arrival the young man looked around his position and let out a sigh before sighing to himself and pulling out a cell phone from his pockets. After checking his location on the built in GPS he began to make his way west. After a few minutes of walking faint gunshots could be heard in the distance by him, stepping out of the woods he was able to see that the gunshots were coming from place in front of him,

'Looks like Intel was right about the potential vampire activity here and the GPS indicates that we're close to Cheddar as well. It would be troublesome to say the least if things reached there.'

Overlooking the scene from a distance he could see a few armed response officers being consumed by ghouls but did not intervene, instead focusing on locating those that could be saved or the vampire/vampires responsible. After a few moments of searching he saw a blond-haired police woman running for her life from a large group of ghouls but was caught by a fast moving man in priest's robes. It was easy to identify him as the vampire who caused this situation. When the faux-priest started to try and molest the young woman in his grasp, the young man overlooking the scene snarled in anger before pointing one of his fingers in the direction of what was happening. However before he could make his move, he spotted something he hopped he wouldn't, a figure with a rather distinctive red duster coat and hat.

Alucard had arrived.

* * *

The young man gritted his teeth in anger as he watched how Alucard handled the situation. After many of the ghouls were slaughtered by Alucard, the faux-priest held the woman in front of him as a hostage and in response Alucard simply shot through one of the woman's lungs in order to kill the other vampire. The young man watching the scene knew that he if he was in Alucard's position he could have been able to deal with the other vampire without harming the police girl, and that was without the superior experience that the No-Life King had.

The death of the faux-priest brought about the 'death' of the ghouls as well, leaving Alucard and the girl virtually all alone. After a brief moment between the two beings on the scene Alucard proceeded to bite the injured woman before carrying her back to where he had come from.

Having seen enough and not wanting to be any closer to Alucard than necessary, the young man began to walk back towards the clearing. After a few steps his body broke apart into dozens of crimson-eyed crows and ravens which then flew off into the night.

* * *

Soon after the situation earlier that night had been violently resolved dozens of ravens and crows began to swarm the area before fusing together to form the body of the young man who witnessed Alucard's actions earlier that evening.

Once the last of the birds rejoined his body he took out his cell phone and quickly dialled number. After a few seconds of ringing the call was answered,

"City Morgue. Supplying necrophiles for thirty years." An amused, deep and masculine voice answered,

"I'm not in the mood for games Gordon." The young man answered anger clearly lacing his words,

"I'm guessing that things didn't go to well then, eh?" Came Gordon's reply,

"You're damn right. By the time I got there most of the place had been turned to ghouls and an Armed Response unit had already been sent in." The teenager answered angrily,

Gordon's wince could practically be heard over the phone before he tentatively commented on the situation,

"I doubt that ended well."

"I didn't, there was only one girl from the unit left unharmed by the time I got there." Came his reply, the teen finally starting to cool down,

"Well what happened to get you so pissed off? Weren't you able to save her or something?"

The young man sighed before waving his free hand over a pebble on the ground turning it into a comfortable and studded black leather chair, which he then sank into before finally answering,

"Alucard showed up."

The simple sentence was enough for Gordon to gain an idea as to what had happened and how bad the situation could have gotten,

"Shit. I guessing that he didn't see you otherwise you'd both still be fighting each other something."

"I don't think he did see me but with that psycho you can never be sure. But the important thing is the girl."

"What about her?"

"Alucard turned her."

"Bugger."

"That just about sums up my thoughts about it. As of this moment Hellsing now has potentially two confirmed vampires in their service."

There was brief lull in the conversation before Gordon continued,

"So what are you planning to do next Harry?" he asked

Harry Potter thought for a moment, thinking of what he knew needed to be done,

"We need to improve the Intel division, if I had to guess then the vamp that was preying here has been operating for a few weeks, at the very least. It doesn't matter that he was a weak one it was still much too long without notification and if I find out it was because someone was slacking off I will be most … displeased." Harry said with absolute authority,

"Understood boss. I'll start working on it ASAP."

"Good. I'll also need someone to find me as much information as they can about the Armed Response unit sent here, specifically about any of the women that was in it. As much data as possible, from their birth certificates to the death certificates they'll soon be getting."

"Wanting to find out more about Hellsing's new 'recruit'? I'll look into it personally. Anything else boss?" Gordon responded,

"Not off the top of my head. Do you have anything to report Gordon?"

"A few things. First there's been a shit-load of weapons being bought, and not just your basic pistols either, we're talking full on assault rifles here as well as body armour, riot shields, hell, even fucking uniforms. Thing is that they're being bought in quite small amounts by different businesses, that have one thing in common; they're connected to the Valentine Brothers."

Harry frowned at what he was hearing,

"Those two have been a pain in the ass for a long time, you got enough to stick it to them?"

"Unfortunately no boss. They're good at covering their tracks, or at least Luke is very good at it. Besides I think you might be right about them being connected to something big, I've got no proof though, just call it a hunch."

"It's not like I've got any proof either. It's just a feeling."

"You sure you got no seer blood in you?" Harry could practically hear Gordon's grin over his phone,

"I think I'd remember feeding off a seer." Harry answered with a smile and humour lacing his voice,

"Sure, whatever you say, you damn neck sucker." It light and sarcastic tone of voice showing that Gordon wasn't being serious,

Harry grinned knowing that Gordon was fooling around he wasn't going to allow his friend to one-up him,

"I bet you'd rather I was sucking something else, eh, you mangy mutt." Harry said in a teasing voice,

"First of all I ain't no mutt, I'm a proud and true werewolf. Second of all you're not my type as you well know."

"If you say so you damn chubby chaser, but don't think I haven't noticed you checking my ass out from time to time."

"It's not my fault you have a decent looking ass … decent for a skinny twig that is. You're just too thin to catch my interest."

"And you have the wrong plumbing for me to be interested in you."

There was brief pause before both of them burst out laughing, it was common joke for the two of them to get into petty arguments that had no reason or purpose, it exasperated those that were familiar with them and confused those that weren't. After a minute or so of laughing Harry tried to get the conversation back on track,

"So is there anything else that I should know about?"

"Yeah. First of all we've received separate visits from Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange about arranging a meeting for Dumbledore and Voldemort respectively, with quote; 'the one who has taken charge of the vampire clans of England', I'm guessing that they haven't found out about your exploits in Europe and Africa."

Harry let out a sigh, since Voldemort had risen again he had received numerous requests to meet with the leaders of both The Order of The Phoenix and The Death Eaters to try and forge an alliance but neither faction appealed to him. Dumbledore, while seemingly a good man and powerful wizard, was too obsessed with the redemption of the Death Eaters and discouraged the killing of them even when faced with lethal resistance, which Harry found much too restrictive for it be practical. The Death Eaters on the other hand murdered people based on their belief of blood purity and other prejudices, something which Harry would not tolerate under ideal circumstances but circumstances were not ideal for Harry to involve himself and others in this war, which had finally begun to escalate.

Because of the restrictive laws of magical Britain towards vampires and werewolves, Harry saw no reason of offer his assistance to either side. Both may have promised changes in them but he knew that they were empty promises. Dumbledore, despite his numerous positions of influence, preferred to keep things either within the status quo or toward what he deemed 'The Greater Good' and Voldemort was an even bigger bigot than the ones maintaining those laws. Harry's first priority was the beings under the care of his organisation, which he started with the money he had transferred from Gringotts to combination of an elven run bank in Switzerland and ordinary muggle banks in order to prevent it's confiscation should his identity be revealed, and would rather let the wizards kill each other off than get his people thrown into the meat grinder. Wizards normally ignored vampires and werewolves unless it directly involved themselves, and Harry would extend the same courtesy

"Just send them the usual response, you know, 'Thank you for the generous offer, blah, blah, blah, have to decline, etcetera, etcetera…' you know the one I mean." Harry tiredly responded,

"Yeah I know which one you mean. We also got similar visits from Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback," the latter name was practically growled out by Gordon, "about gaining the support of the werewolves. I can tell you that Greyback didn't seem be too happy about not being considered the top dog, based on the security tapes." Harry could guess that Gordon was smirking at Greyback's situation,

"Same response as before Gordon." Harry said feeling a little exasperated the persistence of the two factions,

"I thought so boss."

"Any good news?"

"Oh yeah, you'll like this. One of our contacts in America … Whistler I think it was … sent us word that he's come across someone who's made several steps towards finding a cure for Vampirism."

"You're shitting me!" Harry exclaimed in surprise,

"I'm being serious. It'll take more time but she's made some real progress."

"Gordon, could you send one of our researchers to verify what he said? If it checks out then we'll divert some funds towards her for further research into it, and provide a few assistants if she needs them."

"Don't worry, I will. With any luck she might be able to help develop a cure for us werewolves as well."

"I have to say that is definitely good news."

"If you think that's good new wait till you hear this, Carmilla got her ass killed and her curse was broken. However, one of people we managed to get in with coven reported to us that the three responsible are planning to continue hunting vampires, despite the fact that they just got lucky. It might be a good idea to extend an olive branch."

"I agree they might accidentally go after one of ours, either way they'd be outclassed and possibly killed. I'll meet them myself."

"Can I come with you? One of them was really cute and …" Gordon said clearly excited,

"No."

"Why not?" Gordon said whining,

"Because he probably nearly got his throat ripped out by some lesbo, psycho-bitch from hell and I doubt the last thing he wants to worry about is being bummed by a big, gay werewolf. Which could make recruitment a little tricky."

"Aww…"

"Wait until I get them to join, then you can try and seduce him, if he asks slash tells you to back off then leave him be."

"Fine." Gordon reluctantly agreed,

"Is that everything?"

"Pretty much. Just some paperwork for you to go over and that's about it."

"Bugger, I fucking hate paperwork."

"Eh, Just remember your motto: _'The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee.'_" Gordon replied in serious tone,

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration,

"Okay, first of all, what the hell does that have to do with paperwork? Second, of all I don't need a fucking motto."

"Come on man it totaly suits you. Everyone who knows you, knows that you're religious and it would totally give the feeling of righteous judgment to the guys you say it to when you have to kick their asses, hell you have nicknames that suits it like 'Azrael', 'Dark Angel' and 'The Morning Star' to name a few."

Harry growled when he heard the last one,

"You know I fucking hate that last one, and I'm not too fond of the others either."

"And I thought growling was my gig," Gordon muttered before continuing "besides when somebody does try to hurt those under your protection, your retaliation is likened to an old-testament smiting. Also you do look out for the weak and lost children when you take in children that have been orphaned because of vamps, weres and wizards or protect those threatened or harmed by them."

Harry had to concede that Gordon made valid points, not that he would ever let him know that,

"Be that as it may, I do not want or need a motto. Much less one from a Quentin Tarantino film, even if it did originally come from the bible."

"Damn it! I am determined to get you to take that up as your motto." Gordon said in faux-anger,

Harry just shook his head at the antics of his, arguably, best friend,

"I'll see you later mutt."

"You too leach."

And with that they both ended the conversation and hung up their phones.

* * *

After he had put his phone away, Harry leaned back in his transfigured chair and reflected on what had brought him to the position he was in. If he had been told, back when he was human, that he would end up seizing control of centuries old factions and united them together before making moves to spread his influence while becoming well respected by allies and feared by his enemies, he would have though such a thing impossible – if his five year old self understood at all.

When he had first become a vampire he fought the thirst for as long as he could, before he finally gave into it and fed on a stray cat. He threw up shortly afterwards, but he still didn't know whether or not it was because of his own revulsion or the fact that his body hadn't had time to properly adjust to animal blood yet. He resisted the thirst for longer but he eventually had been reduced top little more than a mindless beast, it was only when he gained better control of his mind years later that he was able to recall his actions during that time, by the time he finally overcame his feral madness he was standing by the corpse of a homeless alcoholic whose blood he still tasted in his mouth.

He had felt so wretched after that, he seriously contemplated suicide so others wouldn't get hurt. Harry smiled slightly rolling his fingers over his rosary as he recalled how he overcame his feelings, ironically enough for a vampire; it was religion that pulled him through.

He didn't know why he did it or where he got the idea from, but he had gone into a church and had found himself in a confessional booth. Not knowing what it was Harry had been guided through the confession by the priest listening, his confession consisted mostly of him crying saying that he didn't to hurt anyone and didn't mention him actually drinking blood. He guessed that the priest took pity on him and taught him the basic Lord's Prayer before he stepped out of the booth to show him different aspects of the church and explain about the different aspect of the faith, even going so far as to give him one of the spare rosaries that was in the church (which he was currently wearing). Looking back Harry could safely say that the blond-haired, glasses wearing Scot had inadvertently prevented him doing anything stupid with his friendly demeanour, even laughing when Harry innocently asked him how his got the scar on the side of his face and simply said that he would tell him when he's older if they ever met again. They never did.

For a short while Harry spent most of his time roaming at night in the countryside, as a means of keeping people safe from him and mostly drank the blood of various wild animals (such as foxes and rabbits), at first the blood didn't settle in his stomach too well but he was soon able to drink it without repercussion. Occasionally he got flashes of memories that weren't his, of things that happened before he was born but he pushed them to the back of his mind to prevent it from bothering him.

On one of the few occasions when he was in a town he saw a woman get dragged into a nearby ally. When she tried to scream Harry heard the man say '_Silencio_', while pointing a wooden stick at her, making her incapable of making any sound, followed swiftly by him growling out '_Imperio'_, Harry didn't remember much only that the man forced the woman to start cutting into herself with a knife he conjured. In an effort to do the right thing Harry had taken the man by surprise, thereby breaking his concentration on the spells, and tackled him to the ground and begun to pummel him with his superior vampiric strength and after getting caught up in his anger and rising bloodlust his jaws found themselves wrapped around the attacker's throat.

The woman who was clearly shaken up about what had happened didn't freak out as much as one would expect and after briefly talking with each other, she agreed to let Harry stay at her apartment for a short while, as thanks for saving her. The next day Harry was surprised to find her come back from work with a couple of bottles of blood, it turned out that she worked at the nearby slaughterhouse 'just so you don't feel the need to take a bite out of me kid'. They settled into an easy arrangement, Harry would take care of her apartment and have dinner ready for her when she came back, in return she would give him a bottle or two of blood.

The man that Harry had killed was a worker for the Ministry of Magic and former Death Eater, who had been found innocent after he had made some 'donations' but more importantly, he had basic knowledge and ability of occlumency which had passed on to Harry when he drained the man dry of blood. So with a basic ability of occlumency, Harry began to slowly sort through the memories and knowledge he had obtained and thus began his unconventional introduction into the Wizarding World. He spent time working on some basic spells that from the man's knowledge, but after a few weeks he decided that it was time for him to leave. Both he and the woman left on good terms, he even made her manager of the slaughter house years later when he bought it.

Over the years Harry gained favour with various vampire clans in the UK until with enough support he was able to form his own group. What gave his the edge over the other vampire clans was the fact that he also recruited werewolves, other magical beings, even some wizards and witches who had left the magical world for various reasons (the most common being the prejudice against muggle-borns) and even a few aware non-magicals as well, allowing for more versatility in what they could do. Soon after its formation, several of the smaller and more diplomatic vampire clans and werewolf packs requested permission to join.

Harry's policies of avoiding violence against humans brought about confusion from his vampires, after all they needed their blood to survive however when he said that it was possible to live off of animal blood a few were willing to try it, it took time and supplementation from purchased medical blood but eventually the ones who tried were soon able to live on animal blood, albeit in larger quantities than human. Encouraged by the success the majority of the other vampires agreed to make the switch within a few weeks of the first confirmed success, in less than six months all of the vampires had made the switch or were in the process of it, having been encouraged by Harry's reassurances and him pointing out the fact that one of the main reasons/excuses that humans hunted vampires was because of the fact that they consumed human blood, and making the switch gave humans one less reason to come after them.

Harry helped his people once more by starting to teach others how to use occlumency, having progressed beyond what the former death eater he fed off of was willing to go with it, none of them saw the purpose of it until he pointed out that there would be those that would seek to cause them harm, and this would primarily an extra way of maintaining safety. The fact that it would allow vampires to maintain better control of the memories they absorbed from purchased medical blood, letting them accumulate the knowledge with having to experience the memories, was bonus. As was the fact that it would marginally improve the control werewolves had over themselves during a full moon, especially since they had several muggleborns whose job it was primarily to brew Wolfsbane Potion. Some of the muggleborns who already had a passing knowledge of occlumency helped to teach the basics. It took months but eventual most members of the faction had passable levels of basic occlumency, with at least a dozen members deemed good enough to teach it to the others which helped free up Harry's time.

It became common knowledge that Harry would often take steps to ensure that humans were safe from rogue vampire, werewolf or creature attacks, even malicious muggle baiting done by wizards and often with deadly force. When asked why he would do such a thing, without even waiting to receive so much as a thank you, he simply shrugged his shoulders and said that it gave them one less reason to fear them. Soon members of the faction volunteered to help keep the rogues under control or to report any information they might have on upcoming attacks. Needless to say Hellsing was confused about the reduction in vampire activity, but most simply put it down them having Alucard around to help.

On some rare occasions Harry would come back with a child or two. Sometimes he would not be able to make it to a scene on time and the adults were already dead, after dealing with the threat he would check that they were okay but sometimes they had been bitten by a vampire or werewolf, on a few rare occasions he himself had to turn the child in order save their lives, he would then try to take them to any family that they might have. But sometimes they didn't have any remaining family, or they were turned away when he explained the situation and proved it to them. This earned him a great deal of respect amongst his faction due to him being willing to help the children regardless of whether or not they were vampires, werewolves, muggleborns or ordinary humans.

What his followers deemed compassion, others viewed as weakness.

One of the mid-level clans, deemed unimportant by the larger ones but held a few smaller ones under control, viewed the rising force as a potential risk to their power and moved to bring it to heel. They had the great misfortune to try and attack Harry when he was teaching a group of five and six year olds about how to better control their magic. The true dichotomy of Harry was revealed to many members of the faction as a result of the attack, none of the children were hurt but that didn't stop Harry from tearing into the assassin's like a savage monster. None of the two dozen attackers survived his furry.

Security was immediately increased and upon the discovery of the clan tattoos of the bodies and the memories that Harry gained from their blood, Harry put together a small strike team of two dozen men, who he put under the command of a werewolf named Gordon and equipped six of them M24 sniper rifles, the others with AK-47 assault rifles and even a LLR 81mm LC light mortar for the team, all of which had been previously obtained through various 'contacts', and the men had been instructed in the proper use. With his men ready Harry lead the counterattack.

His men drew the clan's attention with sniper fire and mortar strikes, using a variety of different rounds from explosive, to incendiary and white phosphorous. The few vampires that were on perimeter guard duty and tried to launch a counter-strike, were gunned down by the AK's. The clan could be more accurately described as a large gang due to their violent criminal activities, and lacked anyone who couldn't fight or at the very least intimidate, once they managed to get over the shock of being attacked so soon by the 'pacifists' they moved to try and swarm their attackers. Playing right into Harry's hands, or rather, his gauntlets.

Harry allowed himself to smirk a little as he examined the silver alloy gauntlets on his hands; they were something of his own design and make. For a human it could have easily taken over a decade in research alone, but luckily for him he had 'assimilated' the knowledge of several beings which cut down on his research time greatly. Allowing him to potentially create the deadliest weapon the magical world had seen in centuries. Even now years after their first field test/demonstration, he still felt a pride from the looks of awe his men gave him after seeing the carnage he brought upon the enemy clan.

*flashback*

Gordon watched as the horde of vampires began to charge at their position and couldn't help the feeling of doubt and fear the weald up slightly. He had suggested to the kid that they take more men, but Harry assured him that they would be able to handle it and that he had a plan, and although reluctant he followed Harry's seemingly suicidal attack. But now that their position was being charged by what seemed to be over two hundred vampires with everything from tire irons to Glock pistols and Harry nowhere in sight. Before they got too close though the front lines were engulfed by a cloud of red eyed crows and ravens that swarmed them out of seemingly nowhere.

As the screams form within the cloud finally stopped the birds pulled away from their prey, revealing slightly bloody skeletons. As the birds swirled around in the space between the task force and the clan, they began to fuse together and formed the body of Harry, springing his trap now that the clan was out in the open.

Before the clan had been able to get themselves together Harry raised an index finger and pointed it towards the clan leader at the back of the horde. Without any indication as to what would happen, the tip of the gauntlet on the index finger rapidly extended and became a long thin blade which hit the leader in the head impaling him on it, before anyone had the chance to register what had happened, Harry brought his other hand back before sweeping the air in front of him with it horizontally. Some of the clan wisely dived to the ground, while others jumped into the air but the rest that weren't fast enough or didn't move ended up sliced to pieces. Not letting up on the momentum Harry shifted his weight and began to repeatedly slash the air once more, except this time those who were still in the air had no means of evading and fell to the ground as large bloody chunks, not even having the chance to scream.

A gaping Gordon who's eyesight may not have been as good as a vampire's but was by no means stupid, had been watching the carnage that Harry was unleashing and had finally worked out the trick. The tips of the gauntlets seemed to be capable of extending into blades that reached great distances, how far he didn't know but judging by the warehouse (where most of the clan had been) in the distance and was now falling to pieces brought on by the horizontal slash, it would be safe to say it a fearsome reach however while most of the task force with him realized that fact, he was able to see the truly deadly feature of it; the speed.

With Harry's slashes, he had been unable to clearly see the full transitions, at most just parts of it. This presented the question as why Harry left the blade in the clan leader's head so long or why he wasted the effort to cut down the warehouse but when he saw the fear on the face of the clan members as they looked between their leader's body, the warehouse and Harry, Gordon realised why. It was to divert their attention away from the speed.

As the bloody chunks started to hit the ground Harry had already closed the distance and was slicing through the remaining clan members, the blades on each of his fingers remaining at six and a half inches normally but were prone to rapidly extending or retracting thought the course of the rampage. His strength and speed vastly outshone that of his targets, their melee attacks tantamount to suicide and their bullets having no noticeable effect. By the time Harry was through nearly the whole clan had been killed or had been mortally wounded, a rarity for vampires.

Half a dozen had escaped, but Harry's look told Gordon that it was just as he had planned. Harry never told him what he was going to do with the bodies when he sent the task force to search the base, but when he asked Harry just smiled as unnervingly innocent way and simply said,

"Don't worry about it Mr Talbot, you just help your men and see if you can sniff out anything useful. After all; 'waste not, want not'."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Harry did to them. After all vampires didn't get that strong without securing their place on the food-chain.

*end flashback*

Harry knew that he and Gordon were friends and that they could trust each other, but despite their antics he knew that Gordon held a great deal of respect for him along with a healthy caution, and quite reasonable fear, about the power he wielded as well.

Harry examined his gauntlets once more, more specifically the screws that went into his flesh, those that knew about them never asked why he did it but they did come up with their own ideas, he actually found some quite amusing. Their purpose was most obviously as a brutal extra precaution of ensuring that they stayed on his hands, sticking charms could be undone and he wasn't willing to let them fall into the wrong hands. However their true purpose was to serve as a reminder that killing was not to be taken lightly and to discourage their use, albeit slightly. Hey, he never claimed to be completely sane.

After the massacre, the remaining two dozen (not all were present at said massacre) members of the clan became divided, most went on to join other clans, spreading stories of the massacre, while the rest practically begged for forgiveness of the actions cause by the rest of the clan and to join Harry's faction. With great trepidation they were accepted.

The destruction of the clan was a boon to the faction, numerous small clans, that had previously paid tribute for to appease the more powerful former clan, joined Harry for true protection as did several others as well as werewolf packs, who recognised the growing power. The assets and various business under the former clan's control, found themselves under new management as well, the extra income allowing Harry to purchase and/or build more slaughterhouses to supply his growing faction with more blood, as well as set up more businesses to supplement the faction's income.

Recognising the growing fact, several of the higher tier clans formed a coalition, with the support of the more violent werewolf packs, in order to put a stop to the rapidly growing faction but were soundly crushed in a few months. Although outnumbered, Harry's followers were better trained and equipped, more versatile due to the different beings that they accepted and were able to utilize magic, such as portkeys for greater mobility. The largest problem the coalition had was the fact that key places to the clan were held under fidelius charm, with Harry as the secret keeper, making it near impossible to strike at key locations. All of this was without taking in the raw power that Harry himself could utilise in a fight.

The greatest example of his power came after when the three largest and most powerful/power hungry clans joined the coalition, in an effort to stop Harry from knocking them down from the pedestals of privilege, essentially splitting the vampire population of the UK in two. When one of the captured prisoners revealed where the main base of operations was Harry told Gordon to meet him at the location with his men the next night.

When they arrived the next night they were shocked at what they found at the compound where the majority of the coalition forces were garrisoned and where the leaders of the various clans and werewolf packs, that were part of the coalition. It was ruined.

Even at a distance, Gordon could smell the blood coming from the site. Tents, caravans and porta-cabins were damaged or in flames. Bodies were laying around, most of them in pieces, some striped sown to their skeletons, some burnt to crisps and some looked as though they had their throats ripped out. Gordon involuntarily winced in sympathy when he saw the faces of some of the werewolves twisted in agony, recognising the signs of them being exposed to silver from the slash marks on them.

The found Harry just as he had finished draining the blood of the last of the coalition leaders. He simply smiled at them and wiped the excess blood from his mouth with a tissue, before requesting that they help him sort through the compound for anything they could use. Not a single one of them hesitated.

When the remnants of the coalition heard what happened most fled to Europe to try and either lay low or gain support. Others tried to stay and fight but were annihilated. The remaining few submitted and agreed to follow the policies of the faction. For the first time the UK had only one vampire clan, and even then it couldn't truly be called a vampire clan, the werewolf packs had either joined, fled or been 'put down' save for those that chose to go into hiding. The reason that Hellsing was in the dark was because most of the vampire clans had tried to be discreet, thus staying under their radar. A policy Harry continued.

The unification of the clans and packs in the UK sent shockwaves throughout the vampire, werewolf, and in some cases, magical communities of Europe made worse by how short the 'war' was. Survivors of the coalition HQ, who bared witness to his power, spread word about the leader of the opposition and soon various nicknames started to be used when referring to Harry, such as 'Dark Angel', 'Angel of Death, 'Azreal' and 'Morning Star' and others.

Harry sighed and shook his head slightly when he recalled about when he first heard the last one. He ended up smashing his desk when he slammed one of his fists on it in rage. He really did hate that last one.

Soon after he dealt with the coalition in the UK he had received messages from various small clans and packs across Europe requesting to join him, mostly for protection but also because they found the way that he ran things agreeable. He accepted and thus gained influence in numerous countries like Spain, France and Germany. The Italian clans were small and scarce, due to the proximity to Rome, but all of them joined provided that he protected them despite other vampires being the least of their concerns. That was how Harry learned of the Iscariots. Harry fulfilled his side of the bargain by placing numerous wards at the clan homes, which included muggle-repelling and the fidelius, The Regenerator they spoke of may have been very dangerous to the vampires but he was still a muggle. Difficult problem, simple solution.

Of course whenever Harry's influence grew, opposition did as well. Paranoid about the power of his faction, and the fact that several mainland clans and packs had already joined him, coupled with the fact that he was greatly changing the lifestyles of the vampires (and to a lesser extent the werewolves) a new coalition was formed consisting of vampires and werewolves from across Europe with the single goal of bringing down Harry's faction and setting things back the way they were.

The first strike had been against the clans and packs that 'betrayed' their kind. Luckily the wards and emergency portkeys allowed for most to escape, however many still died either caught by surprise by the attack outside of the wards or staying to hold the coalition forces behind to enable the others to escape.

When word reached Harry, his response was to announce to his followers that essentially the vampires and werewolves of Europe had declared war on them but that he would lead them to victory and personally show them the magnitude of the mistake they made. Not a single one doubted him.

The war that followed was brutal, bloody and many beings died. Although surprisingly the loss of life for Harry's faction was comparatively light especially when the fact that they were vastly outnumbered was taken into account, and was soon more than made up for by other clans and packs joining them throughout it and afterwards.

Unlike the opposition, which acted more like mobs and was more used to raids and threats than actual combat, Harry's were not only decently trained but also had experience with similar, albeit smaller, situations.

The coalition forces were indeed equipped with some decent equipment but that didn't mean that there was necessarily enough for all of them, most had to make do with weapons any street thug had access to. Harry's faction however was well equipped assault rifles, ballistic vests and other equipment with enough for everyone, all purchased through various 'connections'. This coupled with the training they soon resembled an actual army rather than a militia or vigilante group.

Magic also became a key part of the war effort, enabling Harry's troops to mobilize faster, set up protections that couldn't be seen and many other seemingly small tasks that added up to a significant advantage, one which Harry had no hesitation in using. That wasn't to say that Harry's faction was the only one with wizards on their side, the coalition hired several wizard mercenaries of their own, however they were still unable to match the number of the ones that followed Harry or match their versatility due to nearly all of them specialising in combat magic. The mercenaries arrogance about their own magic and utilizing only their magic was their downfall, due to being unable to match the range of the snipers and mortars or the rate of fire from the weapons that they were up against.

Several magical governments sent envoys to Harry after receiving word from other clans and packs, in order to establish what his motivation was, what his plans were and most importantly, if he or his faction was a threat. He met them under the alias of Béla Lugosi (to the amusement of the older muggleborns) and was honest and upfront with them and told them that his quarrel was with the clans and packs that had attacked those under his protection, and he saw no reason to get involved or cause problems for their governments. The prospect of a more stable climate between the vampire and werewolf communities was motivation enough for the governments to stay uninvolved. The donations that Harry made to each one probably didn't hurt things for his people either. The British government, just kept its head buried in the sand.

The main thing that the European coalition was unable to handle was Harry himself. The stories about what he had done back home were considered crazy survivor stories, there was only one vampire that could do anything that was even remotely described and it was an established fact that he was enslaved to the Hellsing family in England.

Harry humourlessly chuckled as he remembered the looks of sheer terror that the enemy had on their faces whenever they saw him fight. He knew what they had said amongst each other, about how it was just over-exaggerations and that he definitely not as powerful as the stories said. Harry agreed with them, but not for the same reasons. He was much more powerful than what they thought and their underestimation was the biggest contributor of their undoing.

At times Harry couldn't believe the arrogance of Hellsing. Alucard may be the most powerful vampire in known existence but he started out as an ordinary one, albeit more powerful than normal. Harry's intelligence division had been able to backtrack Alucards's origins to his beginning, granted they were missing large chunks of his history in between his birth and just before he fought Abraham Van Hellsing. When they presented their report to him, Harry wanted to kick himself; after all Alucard spelled backwards is Dracula. It had been confirmed that after Alucard had been experimented on shortly after his sealing in an effort to create the ultimate anti-vampire weapon, via the use of what they called the occult and what he called magic. He viewed Hellsing as arrogant at times due to their belief that Alucard was unstoppable and that no other vampire could match him. The thing is though is that if he could be 'upgraded' then why couldn't another? One with more than just a passing familiarity with magic and had access ancient arcane tomes.

Before Harry had even established his own faction, he had begun to take the steps that would eventually lead to him being referred to as 'The Second Coming of Alucard'. The various rituals he had performed on himself boosted his abilities exponentially, putting him above most other vampires in terms of power. By the time of 'The Great Vampire War', as his conflict in Europe would later be called, he had undergone similar rituals as the one that Hellsing had used on Alucard but it was not without some sacrifices such as never being able to become human again, which some texts hinted was possible (to which he had a Research and Development working on for others) but the most painful for him being unable to conceive any children of his own. Not too many humans that were aware of vampires were aware that vampires were indeed capable of reproduction; it was just that conception was not as easy for them as it was for humans. A side effect of the rituals was that his eyes were permanently in their crimson state, hence why he wore the emerald-green tinted sunglasses nearly all the time. You may wonder why he would go through all this effort; well the answer would be Alucard.

When Harry hung around various vampire clans he heard numerous references to Alucard in conversations, further questioning eventually revealed how Alucard was bound to the Hellsing family. A family consisting of one young girl. Nobody knew what would happen if Integra were to die without having any children of her own but the possibility of a psychopath such as Alucard's level along with his powers somehow regaining his freedom is something Harry resolved himself to preventing and although he had undergone similar rituals as Alucard, he knew that the odds of him winning in a fight were poor to say the least. Alucard had centuries of experience and time to gather his strength as well as a better understanding of his vampiric powers.

The one advantage Harry would have over Alucard would probably be his magic, when wizards and witches were bitten by vampires they normally lost their magic because of the shock the body goes into during the change and this meant that only a very small percentage of vampires could use magic. Because of the rituals that Harry had undergone he gained the ability to assimilate the magical power of those who he consumed and when the European coalition started to hire wizard mercenaries his raw magical power grew beyond what any human had, coupled with the knowledge of combat magic he gained from them and the various texts on magic he had gained from his conquests or had otherwise purchased meant that he could have an edge. He still doubted that he would be capable of killing Alucard though but would still try if presented with no other option.

Harry never expected people to start joining him when he started to gain power to counter Alucard but events just kept happening which he responded to and it just kept escalating.

'The Great Vampire War' ended a few years after it began, with the coalition utterly defeated and the majority of European vampires and werewolves working with the Harry's faction and relative stability established and even relations being improved with some magical governments. Under normal circumstances the wizards and witches would be aware of who was responsible for the changes but news that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was a vampire and not just any vampire but some kind of vampiric emperor was just treated as another wild rumour and was one of the circumstances where Harry appreciated the various 'Harry Potter Adventure Books' that had been printed each as bizarre an outlandish as the last; he even remembered seeing one entitled 'Harry Potter: Male Veela'. He may have disliked the Magical Britain's lack of liberal laws but he had to admit that they could be useful, so long as it was working towards your advantage.

Just because there was stability though didn't mean that vampires and werewolves didn't cause problems but usually Harry worked with the Magical Governments to capture the rogues or he and his people would deal with them, granted they weren't infallible but it was a marked improvement over the way things were.

However a little more than six months after 'The Great Vampire War' and Harry received a warning from an African vampire clan leader, it wasn't to try and intimidate him but to make him aware of a particularly powerful vampire that ruled over many vampire clans and werewolf packs with an iron fist and although some supported him most were reluctant but unable to resist. The clan leader wasn't asking for help but had still taken a risk by informing Harry about what the Vampire was planning, which was basically to test and/or demonstrate his power by challenging the most powerful vampire known; Alucard.

Due to Hellsing's headquarters being just to the south of London, Harry could easily see that if Alucard was challenged by a truly powerful vampire then it could spill onto the streets of London costing many lives just to appease two insanely powerful ego-maniacal vampires. A risk Harry was unwilling to take.

After having the information confirmed Harry had his army mobilized, now many times larger than what it was previously, and launched a pre-emptive strike into the African Vampire's territory. As Harry's army which was under the command of Gordon, bolstered by numerous clans and packs seeing an opportunity for freedom, engaged the followers that actually supported their ruler, Harry moved to engage the tyrant directly.

The fight was the toughest that Harry had engaged in, in his entire life and it was against one opponent as well. Not only did the tyrant have an excellent grasp of his vampiric abilities but had actually been part of a minority of vampires capable of using magic, particularly the Dark Arts. The battle between the two of them was vicious and brutal, terrifying and awe-inspiring for those able to witness it. Harry took more damage in that fight than in all previous others put together, he literally thanked God for his regenerative abilities afterwards. Eventually Harry triumphed and was able to strike down the tyrant.

Those loyal to Harry's adversary were stunned and greatly demoralized that their 'invincible' leader was defeated by someone who was still legally a child by human standards and became easy pickings for Harry's army and were soon reduced to nothing. The clans and packs that had been kept under heel swore their allegiance to Harry, out of respect for the power he wielded. Harry may not have liked killing but so long as he did the right thing, he could live with it and seeing the people look upon him with such gratitude assured him that it was the right thing.

Looking back Harry would still consider Incognito a tough bastard.

When he got back to England the magical community was in uproar, the Dark Lord Voldemort had announced his return after a year in the shadows to build his forces. Harry didn't know the details but after assigning some members of the Intelligence division to find out what they could he soon found out that Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, had been trying to warn the Ministry of Magic for over a year that Voldemort had returned using a ritual that involved the missing and now presumed dead Alastor Moody. The Ministry in its infinite wisdom decided that Dumbledore, a man who had turned down the position of Minister of Magic repeatedly, was planning a takeover and was trying to cover his tracks by causing a panic.

Of course their reluctance to verify the story one way or another had allowed Voldemort time to build his forces. After he had begun an open war on those who were 'sullying the noble magical blood of Britain' Harry started receiving messages from both sides of the conflict, requesting meetings and hopes that an alliance could be forged. Harry, to the surprise of several of his followers, decided to remain neutral in the war not aiding one or the other and it was for this reason that he did not seek to eliminate the rogue vampires and werewolves, such as Greyback, who had joined Voldemort. If he was to eliminate them, then he would be choosing a side, and so long as the Ministry refused to change its bigoted laws then Harry would not risk his people in a conflict for people who would sooner be cast them aside or stab them in the back, than thank them.

Reminiscing over, Harry sighed as he stood up from his transfigured chair and changed it back to a pebble before stretching and began to plan out his next course of action. First he would send an anonymous tip, via a crow delivered letter, to Integra Hellsing about a potential vampire attack that might happen soon, with any luck they might be prepared for it and kill of a pair of annoyances and if the attack wasn't there then they could call it a hoax or false alarm, whichever made their egos feel better. Then he'd have to arrange a meeting with the three that killed off Carmilla and see if he could recruit them or, if they declined, modify their memories so that they wouldn't get themselves killed by going after vampires unprepared. After that he would have to try and overcome the bane of competent leaders everywhere … paperwork. It was a good thing he had suitable people to delegate non-vital work to, otherwise he might have gone crazy locked in an eternal struggle with the unholy monster that was paperwork. Brief moment of crazy internal ranting over, Harry remembered that one of his friends would be back from school tomorrow, they met years ago and just hit it off, so hopefully if he had any free time he could visit her, he couldn't help but chuckle when he thought of how transparent she was when she tried to hide the fact that she was a witch, granted Harry pretended to be a human muggle when she was around but it was just too amusing to stop,

'She really is an intelligent girl,' Harry thought 'a shame she's a muggleborn otherwise she would have gotten far. Oh well once she finds out about her 'options' maybe I could convince her to work for the R&D department. I'm sure Hermione would fit in well there.'

And with that Harry once more broke up into dozens of red-eyed crows and ravens that flew off out of sight.

* * *

Author's Note: Well here's a test of a potential Harry Potter and Hellsing crossover. I'm not sure if it's any good but I hope you all enjoy it.

It obviously features a very powerful Harry and his main enemies would not be Voldemort.

He's not as powerful as Alucard, nor does he allow his enemies any free shots on him and he doesn't drag his fights out. He views them as something to be avoided rather than something to enjoy, unlike Alucard. Also unlike Alucard, who felt abandoned by God and became a vampire, Harry became a vampire and then found God.

By the end of what I have written here is around fifteen/sixteen. I know that it's young for someone who's gained so much control over most of Europe and parts of Africa but Harry not only had an army and his own power, but he also isn't human and had gained the knowledge of numerous clan/pack leaders. He's also a monster by the standards of vampires as well.

In case anyone asks, no Harry is not aware of Millennium, he just suspects that the Valentine Brothers are working for someone else. He was also unaware of Voldemort's return until he revealed himself to the magical world, which is unaware of Harry's location or status. Those that had heard of what Harry is up to dismissed it as just a crazy story in the same way that, most people would dismiss a sighting of Elvis going to a drive-thru while being escorted by aliens and carried back to Roswell. So that means that the Lovegoods are well aware.

On a lighter note there are at least four movie references, feel free to try and find them and more importantly:

"Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome."


End file.
